Anyone having driven in inclement winter weather using tire chains is well aware of the inconvenience of installing tire chains on the driving wheels of a vehicle. Several methods are commonly practiced such as for example jacking the automobile up in order to provide access and freedom of movement around the tire while installing the tire chains. The use of the automobile jack to install chains can be a dangerous operation on snowy or icy surfaces and presents a significant risk of injury to the individual installing the chains. A more common method for installing tire chains is to simply lay a chain out on the snowy surface or pavement and to move the vehicle so that the wheel on which the chain is to be installed is positioned on the chain. The inner and outer longitudinal members of the chain are then linked together to complete the installation process. This method, although the most commonly practiced, requires reaching under the vehicle to hook the inner longitudinal member. This is a messy and inconvenient procedure since access between the inner face of the wheel is limited by the vehicle fender and usually there is significant amount of mud and dirty snow and the like on the undersurface of the vehicle and fender resulting in soiling of the hands and clothing while installing the chain. In addition to the foregoing, the storage of the tire chains when not in use can be troublesome and usually results in storing chains in a burlap sack or the like or even loose in the trunk of the automobile resulting in inefficient use of trunk space.